creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
White Walls
It was a dark and stormy night. That's what you would expect, but in actuality it was a semi-bright, warm, summer evening. Sure, we had our fair share of rain, but that was more so in the spring and autumn. The setting sun felt nice as I sat in a folding chair on my back porch. An ice-cold beer was in my hand, and I was relaxing after an eleven hour shift at work. I ran out of drink, and those damn mosquitoes were coming out, so I headed back inside. I glanced at the clock on the oven. 8:35, it announced in bright green, digital numbering. I reheated some leftover lasagna and ate that, and then went to bed. I'd have to say I was pretty comfortable. Unfortunately, that comfort didn't last very long. I was startled awake by the sound of pots and pans clanging, coming from the kitchen. I was more pissed than frightened, because I REALLY didn't want to have to get up. Grunting, I threw the sheets off my bed, I got up, and I grabbed the baseball bat was leaning against my dresser. Once downstairs, I thought I would find the culprit. However, it was just a cat. A gray tabby cat was just sitting there in my kitchen. But, that wasn't the first thing that caught my attention. It looked like that scene from The Sixth Sense, but taken to another level. It wasn't just the cabinets and the drawers, the oven, the dishwasher, not to mention all the doors and windows, were wide open. For maybe half a minute, the cat and I stared at each other. Then it just left. Got up and walked away. I didn't pay much attention to it, I was busy looking through everything. Although everything was open, there was only one thing missing. The bathroom door had been ripped off of its hinges. I couldn't find it anywhere. I was very confused about all this. After closing everything back up, I headed back upstairs hoping to get some shut-eye, I decided I would worry about this in the morning. I'm not sure how long it was I got to sleep, but it wasn't very long before I was woken up to the sound of clanging metal. "Damn it, are you fucking kidding me?" I cursed as I got back up out of bed. I grabbed the bat and trotted back downstairs. "Shit..." The whole room was empty, everything was gone. And when I say everything, I literally mean EVERYTHING. All the cabinets on the walls, the furniture, my books, they were all gone. It was just me and my bat... The walls were completely blank, completely white, and I had never seen the carpet that clean before. I went back upstairs only to find the same thing. "What the hell? I was just sleeping in my bed, so where the hell did it go?" I went back downstairs to open the front door, to go get some help. No use, it wouldn't move. I went to a window and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. Might as well try, I thought, taking a swing with my bat. The bat hit the window with a deafening CRACK!!! '''The window wasn't broken, and now I had an oversized shank in place of a bat. "Great, just great." I tossed what was left of the bat across the room and sat down. I closed my eyes and relaxed, while trying to come up with an escape plan. After maybe a minute, I opened my eyes. The bat was gone, but it was very bright in here now. I looked out the window and it was still pitch-black out there. I looked around the room trying to locate the light source, but strangely (as if all this wasn't already strange) there wasn't one. There was some indefinite source emitting light, and it was bugging me that I couldn't locate it. You know what it's like when you normally tune something out, but you notice it for the second or third time in your life and it's annoying as hell? That's what happened just then. I noticed how white the walls were. The light was getting stronger, it seemed to be coming from everywhere. It was blinding, and giving me a massive headache, so I tried looking down at the carpet. It didn't help at all, as the carpet was white, too. I held my eyes closed as tight I could, and I held my hands over my eyes. Even so, the light was seeping through. It felt as though the light, maybe even the color itself, was becoming tangible. It was beating me, scratching me. I tried to fight back with one of my hands, but it was useless. I ended up going blind, but I'm being specially taken care of. I hear voices, and they're nice voices, but most times I have no idea what they're talking about. At least I don't have to see those white walls anymore... '''Police found this man in his home after receiving a call reporting screaming coming from the residency. He was severely wounded, all of them self-inflicted. The worst of the wounds was his eyes, which had been torn out. He is now a patient at St. Philips' mental hospital. His episodes started that night, the night of March 30th, 2012, shortly after a burglary. The only thing taken was the bathroom door. Category:Mental Illness Category:Places